


Loss of Innocence

by Nobody13XIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Murder, Being Hunted, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody13XIII/pseuds/Nobody13XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's life had always been wrong, but when he saves Roxas, his life takes a plunge into the demented mind of a murderer Roxas x Sora</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Unknown POV**

Pain was all I knew. Or at least all I knew now. It was there every hour of the day, every second of every minute, and every day of the year. Pain was the only constant among a constantly changing life, a life full of escapes in the night, shotguns and scalpels, bruises and scars.

I had plenty of all of those nowadays, enough to account for a whole nation. I couldn't remember when it had all begun, when the pain had first started, but I did know that now there was nothing but pain. Everything else had fallen away a long time ago, my individuality, my courage, even my fear. It had all left with the pain; and my tormentor loved to dish out the pain.

They fed on my pain, they loved my blood, and they shivered with joy as the sounds of my screams. They had torn everything away from me, my name, my face, and my memories. I had forgotten almost everything about my old life, everything I had once held dear. But I would always remember their name. There would be no forgetting the sadistic shine in their eyes, their freezing fingers, and sharp teeth; there was no forgetting that.

But they had kept me for too long, and had done too much to me for me to keep going. The nightly tortures were getting to daring, and things had to stop one way or another. And it turned out that my body made the decision to quit out before I did. The night had begun just like the others, with them licking my neck, biting down hard, and starting to beat me.

It had gone on for a few minutes before they had brought out the knife. They had opened me up before, just a little, just for a taste, but the moment it was in, I knew it was too deep. And in a matter of seconds, they did too; too much blood, coming out too fast for them to stop. The usual lust that had filled the air had quickly turned to anger, and then fear. They had called out to me, screaming some unfamiliar name, ordering me to come back, but I just fell away, falling away from the pain, falling until everything was numb and black. The pain was gone, but so was I. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

**Sora POV**

"See you later guys!" I called out, watching as Riku and Kairi waved at me from the back of their car. I still felt a pang of hurt every time they drove off without me, but I had to remember that they were going out now. They needed some time to themselves, even if they were being selfish and left me all alone. I watched as they pulled out of the school parking lot, heading out for some romantic restaurant on the islands. Everything had been going fine until they started going out and now it was ruined.

What was I supposed to do without them? Yeah I had other friends, but they were my best friends, and it just wouldn't be fun. I sighed, rolling my eyes at how dumb I sounded, and started walking home. Other kids waved at me as I passed, but I just threw on a smile and kept walking. I was nearing the end of the street when a voice called out "Sora!"

I glanced back and saw Kairi's sister, Naminè, running after me, blonde hair whipping around her head. She slowed down as she got close, panting hard, and glanced up at me with her bright blue eyes, an indignant pout on her face. "You said we could hang out today since Riku and Kairi abandoned us. Don't you remember?" For a moment, I totally blanked until I remembered talking to her at lunch, right after Riku and Kairi had informed me that they were leaving for the day.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" I said, a ray of hope starting to shine through. Naminè's face lit up in a brilliant smile and she grabbed my hand saying "Come on, let's go!" She drug me back past the school, down the street, and then towards the tram station. Our city, Twilight Town, was always abuzz with activity, and it was hard to not feel excited and alive when you hear the sounds of city life. Naminè finally let up once we were outside of a small café with tables outside, falling into a chair and signaling a waiter.

"So how've you been doing without them?" Naminè asked as I sat down. A waiter walked over, handing Naminè a menu and stalling a few seconds of time for me while I thought over my answer.

"I'm not sure. I'm really excited for them, they're great together, it's just that… well I feel left out." Naminè nodded slowly, blonde hair bobbing in the suns light. "I know how you feel. Well, kind of. Kairi and I used to be inseparable, and then you and Riku moved into town. Then I had to start sharing her with you guys all the time. It was hard at first, and it might hurt, but trust me, it gets better. You get to do things you normally wouldn't do, and see people you might have avoided otherwise."

I smiled and nodded, glad to have someone who could relate. "I just kind of feel stupid…" I muttered, glancing over my menu. Naminè laughed, a gentle, tinkling sound, before saying "It's not stupid Sora. I means you care about them and don't want to be away from them. You have a great heart Sora; stay that way." I blushed, running a hand through my spiky hair, glancing around.

The waiter came back, and Naminè ordered us two paopu fruit smoothies with cherries. I stared at her as the waiter walked away, before managing to ask "How did you know that was my favorite?" Naminè shrugged her shoulders.

"We may not talk a lot, but I know you pretty well Sora." I bit my lip guiltily, glancing away from Naminè's pure blue eyes. I had kind of ignored her since I had found Riku and Kairi. Maybe she was right, maybe I should try different things, hang out with different people. "So how's your dad been? I mean, the city's been pretty clean lately, no crime, everything's safe; he's done a good job."

I nodded, thinking back to my dad, Leon. Leon had aspired to become the sheriff of Twilight Town, and after years of waiting, had finally achieved the position. In less than a month, the city's crime had dropped dramatically, and the streets were suddenly safer. Police held more power, and with their new leader, it looked as though the city would be perfect soon. If only he was able to take a day off nowadays… "He's good, he's really good." I managed to stay, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

Naminè nodded thoughtfully, before pulling a sketchpad and pencil from her bag and studying me carefully. "Do you mind? I need someone to draw for a project at school." The waiter walked back right then, and I gazed longingly at the smoothie before glancing back to Naminè. She laughed at my expression, before shaking her head and saying "You look so much like a puppy. Let's finish up here, the lights not right anyways." "Yes!" I yelled, grabbing my smoothie.

Sweet heavenly goodness rushed through, and I let out a low moan. I heard a stifled laugh and glanced back to Naminè, who was trying not to laugh. "What? It's good!" She just shook her head, smiling widely, starting on her own drink. As soon as we were done, we were off again, heading out for a park near the tram stations. Naminè scouted around for a few minutes, before carefully having me sit on a rock, moving me around to act with the shadows. After she was satisfied, she got to work, analyzing and recording me.

"So how's art been going?" I asked, trying my best not to move. Naminè shrugged, adjusting her pencil and saying "It's been okay, our new teacher isn't very encouraging when it comes to self-expression. He's kind of a jerk that way. I've gotten a few of my pieces into a gallery though, and so far people have really liked them." Knowing Naminè, that wasn't hard to believe. She could easily turn an ugly paint blot on a page into a piece worthy of Picasso, Da Vince, or Michelangelo.

"What about you Sora, how'd your blitzball tournament go the other day? I heard you and Riku were the main players." I felt myself swell with pride, remembering how we had dominated the Destiny Islands team. "It was awesome, we totally crushed them. You should have been there; me and Riku managed to do this awesome double play and stole the game away."

Naminè clicked her tongue motioning for me to get back into position, and I realized I had practically been jumping around. Blushing, I sat back down, muttering an apology. Naminè just smiled and kept drawing. "So the proms coming up" Naminè said nonchalantly, eyes focused on her drawing pad.

"Yeah it is has anyone asked you yet?" Naminè shook her head, glancing back at me with an odd expression, before asking "Have you asked anyone yet?" I shook my head, before an idea popped in.

"Hey, why don't we team up with Riku and Kairi and go to prom? We could get Selphie, Wakka, and Titus too, it'd be great!" Naminè nodded, once again not looking up from her sketchbook. "Yeah, that'd be great" She said halfheartedly, before closing her sketchbook and glancing back up at me. "I'm done. I have to head back home; my dad will throw a fit if I stay out too long."

I frowned, remembering that Kairi's curfew wasn't until eleven o'clock, before shrugging my shoulders and saying "Ok. Thanks for earlier, I really needed that. Do you think we could hang out again sometime?" Naminè's head shot up faster than I could see, a huge smile painting her face. "Of course! That would be great! How about tomorrow, say twelve o'clock? I heard there's a new blitzball court downtown, maybe you could show me a few moves?"

"Sounds great!" We walked together to the edge of the park, where Naminè parted, saying she had to go see a friend about some new art supplies. "What about your dad, I thought you had to get home?" Naminè froze for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders saying "I'm sure he'd understand. I'll see you later Sora!"

Before I could say anything else, she dashed off, and was gone in a rush of people. I shrugged my shoulders, still confused, before heading down the street, towards the police department. The building was fairly large, with Greek columns, huge windows, and large steps leading up to the main entrance. I walked into the lobby, nodding to several officers as I passed, calling out friends as I passed by security, heading back to dads office.

Squall Leonheart was a tall man, with broad shoulders, a mess pile of spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar going from his temple to his cheek. He was intimidating at a distance, and paralyzing up close. He was currently sitting in his office, going over papers for what was undoubtedly his latest case, but as soon as I knocked, he glanced up and smiled, pushing the papers to the side and standing up.

"Hey kid, it's good to see you. How was school?" I shrugged, walking in and dropping my backpack before plopping into one of dad's chairs. "It was ok. Riku and Kairi went out on a date afterwards, so I've been hanging out with Naminè. What've you been up to?" Dad shrugged. "I've been dealing with a few bad eggs around town; you know, drug dealers, ex-gang members, the scum of the city. They've had me running around for weeks, and it looks like they're going to make another late night tonight." I nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

Dad worked long nights almost every night, coming home usually by the time I was waking up, only to get right back up and leave. Our time together was really limited right now, which made the separation from earlier today even worse. He had been like this since he had started up in the police field, but now I was really stating to feel his absences. Leon looked around guiltily before sitting back down, looking guilty. "Listen, I know it hasn't been exactly easy since your mom died, and what with me taking on this job I know I haven't really been there for you. I'm just trying to make the streets safe for you, and after what happened to your mother… I don't want that to happen to you Sora."

"I know dad" I whispered. Tears had filled my eyes at the memory of my mother, the memory of what had happened to her. A hand clapped down on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see dad looking down at me, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Nights still young, and we haven't had dinner together in a long time."

"What about your work?" I said, instantly feeling stupid for asking. Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I've whipped these men into shape; I think they can handle an evening without me." I nodded smiling, and jumped up, following dad out, nodding to and greeting familiar faces. A night with dad! How long had it been since we had had one? Excitement and happiness rushed through me as dad led the way out to his car, heading out to one of our old favorite restaurants. We had just pulled in when a black van screeched out of the parking lot, quickly vanishing into the night. Dad cursed, and was about to flick his lights on when another police car zipped out of an alley, coming up behind the van.

Dad stared after the two cars for a moment, fingers twitching, trying to decide what to do. "I think he's got it covered dad. Besides, you're off for the night, and I think tonight's steak night!" I said, pushing in as much info as I could hoping I could win him over. I had been more than fortunate in scoring tonight, and I definitely wasn't going to lose it. Dad glanced to me, then back to the road, and then sighed, before smiling and saying "You're right. This town has the finest men on the job. I'm sure they can handle it. Come on, let's go eat."

Dad parked the car, and we got out, walking to the entrance. We were almost there when I saw it; the blood. I stared down at it, not sure if it was actually what I was seeing, before the sick, metallic smell hit me. Dad glanced back at me, looking worried. "Sora? What's wrong?" I pointed to the ground, and dad's face suddenly went white. His hand instantly went to his gun, as his eyes followed the trail of blood to the back of the restaurant. "Sora, go back and get in the car. Lock the doors."

I nodded numbly, rushing back to the car, jumping in and locking the doors. I had seen enough of dads work to know what kind of horrible sight would meet him, and I wasn't prepared to deal with it. A minute ticked by, a long, excruciatingly painful minute, before dad suddenly appeared unlocking his door and grabbing his radio and pressing the button. "Control, I need an ambulance on Lady Luck and Ultima, behind the Sorcerer's Diner, ASAP."

A few seconds went by before a voice crackled to life saying "Got it chief, paramedics will be there any second." Dad strapped his radio to his belt, flicking the lights of his car on, and started running off, before rushing back to me, the guilty expression coming back."Sora, I need your help, come on."

My breath caught in my throat as I forced myself out of my seat and followed dad behind the restaurant. Dad would only ask for my help if it was a real emergency. A small crowd of people were already starting to form, staring and whispering as dad pushed through, before going down on his knees. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself through the crowd, freezing at the sight in front of me. A boy was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. Blood was leaking from his wrists, face, and an invisible would on his chest. He was wearing rags, and apart from their face, almost every piece of exposed skin was bruised, scarred, or scratched up. His skin was dangerously pale, but whether it was the blood loss or natural was beyond me.

Their black hair was matted and soaked in blood, and their gold eyes seemed glazed over. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were contacts, and an odd shade of blue lied underneath. My breath hitched as I saw him, and my heart beat faster, making me look away. What the heck was wrong with me? I glanced back as dad tore apart what was left of the rags he was wearing, exposing a dangerously thin chest. A scar in the shape of a heart had been carved into his chest, and inside were the roman numerals XІІІ.

"Is he dead?" I asked, my voice shaking. Dad glanced back up at me, eyes full of fear. "Not yet no. Get down here and help me!" I obeyed, sinking down to my knees and putting my hands on the boy's chest. He was icy cold, but his skin was softer than silk. I blushed red, feeling my cheeks burn at the thoughts. What was I thinking?

"Sora!" Dad shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pushed down on the boys chest, trying to help Dad as he tried to revive the boy. Sirens suddenly sounded, and an ambulance and police cruiser pulled up, pushing apart the crowd. "Let us through people!" The paramedics called, pulling out a stretcher and pulling the boy onto it.

"Leonheart, get us a path to the hospital."One of the paramedics ordered, pushing the boy back into the ambulance. Dad nodded, pulling me along and pushing me back into his car. "What's going to happen to him? Is he going to be alright?" I asked as we pulled out. Dad glanced at me, before revving the engine and starting down the road. "I don't know Sora. I really don't know."


	2. Sleepless Filler

**Unknown POV**

Escape was so close, it was all still fading fast, the pain was almost gone. After what had been an eternity, the torture was almost over; just a few more minutes, and it would be gone forever. Numbness was just settling in, when I felt something pushing at my chest rapidly, pushing again and again. The thing touched my open wound, and pain suddenly rushed past my defenses, jolting me away from the wonderful abyss. I frowned, trying to push back to it, to escape again, but another painful stab brought me closer to reality.

I could see lights flashing through my closed eyelids, but I refused to open them, determined to escape back. I had been so close, freedom had been right there. I felt hands touching me, trying to resuscitate me, but I kept resisting, hoping to stay where I was; to stay dead. Noises started coming back, and I heard cars honking and ambulance alarms, rushing back and forth, along with voices, whispering and shouting, desperate to be heard. "Sora!" a desperate voice shouted. Sora? Why did that name sound so familiar?

I flinched as fists pounded down on my chest, nearly opening my eyes in pain. I bit the inside of my lip, desperate to escape again. Coming back meant feeling pan again, and if I came back, so would my torturer. In coming back there would be no escaping them; ever. There was a sudden screech of tires, and someone shouted "Let us through people!" Sounds of a squeaky wheeled object suddenly started, and the next thing I knew, I was being picked up and thrown on something hard and uncomfortable.

I felt myself unintentionally frown, and heard a collective sigh of relief, followed by people around me starting to talk and ask questions. I tuned myself out, welcoming back the icy darkness. Just a little more time and I would be gone, the pain would all disappear back into the void. Now if only I could forget than one name, that last little piece of light in the darkness; Sora.

**Sora POV**

I stared at my ceiling for hours, my stomach churning and head throbbing. The memory of that boy lying on the ground, all that blood, the ghost pale skin, and the sightless eyes… I shivered, trying to think of anything except for them. It had only been a few hours since we had found him, but to me it felt like an eternity. We had escorted the ambulance to the hospital, where dad had rushed out to help the paramedics as the other cops started to arrive. He had ordered one of them to take me home, telling me that he would see me later and to lock up and that he would see me in the morning, before the paramedics had rushed him off with the boy.

The officer he had instructed had ushered me to his squad car, taking me back home, the only sounds in the air being the police radio, as it sent orders and reports. After a quick goodbye, I had run inside, locking up the house, and had rushed upstairs and into my bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was too much like one of those freaky horror films Riku constantly talked me into watching, but far worse. How could anyone sleep after seeing something like that? How did dad do it, when he had seen things like this all the time? The vent suddenly kicked on, making me jump, eyes wide, glancing around, heart beating a mile a minute. The shadows around me suddenly seemed ominous and sinister, and the wind rushing out from the vent sounded like some horrifying beast, growling in victory as it stalked towards me, going in for the kill.

After a few seconds, I managed to calm down, still freaking out over the noise, adrenaline pumping through my veins. No one was going to be inside the house except for dad, no one was going to hurt me. Another groan from the vents sent me rushing underneath my bed, eyes wide, heart beating wildly. I hadn't always been like this; I hadn't always been a coward who jumped at stupid stuff. But after what had happened to my mom… I bit back a sob, the heart wrenching memories tearing away all of my fear and replacing it with heartbreak and sorrow. How could someone do something so horrible to someone they barely knew? What kind of sick person would do such a thing to someone? And now there was the boy.

What had he done to deserve this? I shook my head, forcing everything out of my head, and crawled out from under my bed, turning on the lights to vanquish the darkness. I fell back into bed, curling up and closing my eyes, wishing for sleep to come and wash everything away, and for dreams to come and whisk me off to some improbable place full of adventure and light. But sleep never came, and dreams were replaced with memories of blood and gore. After what seemed like days, my alarm clock went off, startling me and forcing my eyes open. There was no way it could be time to get up already, I had just lied down. But a quick look outside confirmed mornings coming, with the sun starting to peek its way over the horizon.

I groaned, pushing my head underneath a pillow while my alarm clock shouted at me, telling me to get my butt out of bed. I stuck my hand out from under the covers and pulled out the alarms cord, listening to the silence. I didn't really have to get up did I? I mean it was the weekend, I was supposed to be sleeping. Just because I had promised to hang out with everybody today didn't mean I had to go right now. I forced myself up, trudging towards the bathroom. Yeah, I needed to get going. Being a zombie shut in would not help me feel better. A quick shower made up for the lack of sleep, the hot steam melting the tired ache out of my muscles. I felt a little more energized as I pulled my clothes on, hopping around as I tried to pull my socks on, before sliding down the banister and heading for the kitchen. What was I so freaked out about anyways, everything was going to be alright.

The boy would be fine, and the twisted freak who had hurt him so badly would pay for it. Dad always caught the bad guy, everything always turned out alright. Except for that one time. Was that why this was getting to me? I had just finished pouring myself a bowl of cereal when I heard keys in the lock and the front door creaking open. "I'm back Sor!" Dad called. I smiled, pushing the bowl back and rushing to the door. "Hey dad! How's it going?" Dad gave me a tired smile before ruffling my hair and guiding me back to the kitchen. "It's been alright. Spent all night bouncing between the hospital and the crime scene, but all we're getting is more questions. The kid hasn't woke up yet. He looks like he's your age, do you know him from anywhere?" I shook my head. I would remember seeing someone like him. I blushed at the thought, shaking my head harder.

Dad let out a sigh. "I was worried about that. We've done a few missing persons checks and he doesn't seem to match any of them. The kid was…" Dad trailed off, staring at me for a few long seconds before shaking his head. "Never mind, you don't need to be involved with this. I shouldn't have let you help out last night, if I hadn't needed your help. I'm sorry Sora, you shouldn't have to be seeing this." "I'm not a kid anymore dad, I can handle it. Besides you needed the help." Leon nodded tiredly, before glancing around, eyes landing on my cereal. "Oh good you made breakfast, I'm starved." "Hey that's mine!" Dad raised an eyebrow, smirking, before eating a big spoonful. I growled playfully and charged him, pushing the food away and grabbing for the spoon. We grappled for a minute, twisting it around, trying to get the other to let go, before dad simply let go, and I fell back on the ground with a loud oomph.

Dad let out a bark of laughter, leaning back against the counter while I held up the spoon triumphantly. "I have the power!" I screamed in victory. Dad was rolled his eyes, before lifting me back up. "Whatever you say kid." Dad made his own breakfast while we talked, mentioning some new blitzball moves to try out, asking about friends, and joking around. I liked getting to see this side of dad, the fun, open side of him. Most people only got to see the hard exterior, the guardian of our city. I was the only one who got to see this little wonder. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked as we finished up. "I'm not sure. I promised Naminè and everyone that we'd hang out, but I don't know if I want to go." Dad nodded in understanding, going quiet for a minute while he thought. "I think you should go" He said finally "It'll do you good to be out there with your friends, away from all this."

"I dunno…" Dad shrugged his shoulders. "It's entirely up to you son. I'm not going to be back here until eight tonight, so unless you want to wait here all alone, I think you should go." I let out a dramatic sigh "Alright I'll go. But you better be bringing home takeout, I'm gonna be hungry!" "Will do kid." I smiled happily, throwing my shoes on as the two of us headed out the door. "See you back here at eight. Be good, make good choices, don't talk to strangers, and don't set anything on fire, got it!" "Oh come on you take the fun out of everything." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Dad chuckled, before hopping into his car. "You want a ride somewhere?"

I shook my head. "I'm just heading to the blitzball courts, I'll jog." Dad nodded, rolling up his window and pulling out as I started sprinting down the street. The fear that had clung to me all morning seemed to fall away with every step and my smile started to return in its full glory. Dad was right, I needed to get out and have some fun. Wakka, Riku, and Tidus were already there at the courts when I ran up, already rushing around. "Yo Sora!" Wakka cried, passing the ball as I came in. "Bout time, what took ya bro?" I shrugged, passing the ball to Riku. "Had one crazy night." Riku spun the ball back to Tidus, before walking over. "Yeah, I heard something went on last night, something about some kid?" Dang, word got around fast didn't it?

"You know what happened?" Tidus asked, pausing with the ball in his hands. I nodded, and the other two came over, all asking for the details. I described the events from last night, watching as they hung on my words. "That's just plain messed up, who does that to someone?" Riku asked, shaking his head. I shrugged my shoulders, opening my mouth to give more detail when I saw Kairi and Naminè coming in from the other side of the court. "Hey!" they yelled, waving to us enthusiastically. Kairi smiled mischievously at Naminè as they approached before giving me a wink and pushing her my way.

"So boys, what are we up to today?" She asked, flashing her boyfriend a smile. Riku just shrugged, glancing back at the three of us. "We were just thinking about hanging out here, shooting a few hoops, just having fun." Kairi frowned. "But we did that last weekend! Come on Riku, let's go have an adventure." I rolled my eyes while those two argued over what to do. In about twenty or so seconds, Kairi would throw a fit, Riku would cave in, and whatever Kairi wanted, she would get. It had worked that way for ages, and most likely would keep happening for a  _very_  long time. I was right. In the end, Riku finally gave in, and after a squeal of triumph, she had grabbed Riku and I dragging us behind her as she rushed out. We ended up going to the mall, walking around for hours, talking laughing, and pulling pranks on passersby.

It was just like old times, even though Naminè was tagging along. She was acting weird too, giving me shy looks, laughing at everything I said, and always pairing up with me when there was a chance to split up. It was kind of weird, and I was even more psyched out when I saw Riku and Kairi giggling as it happened. Were the three of them in on some kind of prank on me? But by the end of our adventure, nothing had happened, and I was off on my way home. I felt warm inside, I hadn't had this much fun since Kairi and Riku started dating and spending more and more time away from me. It was even better when I got home. Dad was just pulling up as I got there, breathless from running back.

Of course Riku couldn't have driven me back here, that would be too nice of him. But hey, I would have done the same thing, it's just how we rolled. "Right on time kid." Dad said hopping out of the car. Two delicious smelling bags of Chinese takeout were in his arms as he marched towards the door with me eagerly in tow. "So how'd everything go?" Dad asked once we were inside, grabbing some plates and dishing up. "It was really good, I had a lot of fun, although Naminè was acting a little weird. You were right, it was good to get out there and hang out with everybody."

Dad nodded in pride. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Never forget that." I rolled my eyes, stacking up my plate and heading to the table. "What about you dad?" Leon shrugged wolfing down his meal. "It was work. Nothing's adding up, and the only way we have of getting answers is currently asleep." "Sorry." Dad waved the apology away. "It's not your fault. I'm just hoping I get answers soon. I don't like knowing that some sicko is still running free around here." I nodded back to him, scarfing down my food. "You'll catch him, I know you will."

Dad just smiled, watching as I finished up letting out a content sigh. "That was some good food. So, I've got the rest of the night free, how about we watch a movie, or play one of those videogames you're always bugging me about?" I beamed happily. "Sure that sounds-" I was interrupted when dad's phone went off, the Psycho murder theme echoing eerily in the room. "Leonhart here. Uh huh. Yeah? He is? I'll be there in five." I frowned, slowly deflating back into my chair. "What's up dad?" Dad put his phone back in his pocket, glancing up at me.

"It's the kid, he's starting to wake up, and I wanted to be there when it happened. I have to get going." I started to nod, before realizing that I would be alone in the house at night again. All the paranoia I had managed to shake all day came back at once, and I couldn't help but look around, watching as the shadows suddenly took on sinister qualities and every flicker of light and creak of wood turned into an ominous warning. "Are you gonna be alright to be here on your own?" Dad asked, looking concerned. Was it that obvious? "Maybe I could come with you?" I asked, refusing to meet his gaze. He must be so proud of his coward son. Dad was quiet for a while. "Alright." My head snapped up in surprise, but dad had already turned around and as heading out for the car. I grabbed my jacket and threw my shoes on, racing out after him.

I wouldn't be alone tonight, the fear couldn't' get to me. And besides, now I might get a chance to see him again. Who was he? What were his secrets? And why did I want to know so much about him anyways? As dad started the car and we pulled out of the driveway, I shivered in anticipation. It was time to find out.


	3. Waking Up

**Sora POV**

Our ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Dad was preoccupied as we drove along, silent and brooding. I did my best not to fidget, sitting on my hands, nervous and excited at the same time. Dad had been serious when he apologized at dinner.

He hated when his work and his son got involved together. Dad had always wanted to keep Mom and me safe, and he had already failed before. I had honestly been shocked and relieved when he said I could come along. A hospital wasn't exactly a dream location, but it was always better than being locked up in a big, empty house.

Besides, I actually kind of wanted to see the boy again. I never forget a face; well almost never. Only sometimes actually. But I had to have met him before, something in my gut told me I knew him. It was the eyes that really messed me up though.

Those golden yellow eyes didn't fit in that face, it was wrong. I nearly hit the ceiling when dad's door slammed shut, realizing we had arrived. I hopped out, running after dad.

"You can stay in the lobby if you want." Leon offered glancing back as we walked through the automatic doors.

I shrugged indifferently, taking a glance around the empty lobby, before opting to go after my dad instead. Another officer, Cloud Strife, was just entering the elevator as we turned the corner.

"Hold that door!" Dad called.

Cloud's eyes snapped to me, before flicking back to Leon and pausing for a second before holding the elevator door. Leon and I jogged to catch up, the doors closing just after we got in. Leon pushed on the 8th floor, before standing back, the three of us quickly falling into an awkward silence. I glanced back and forth between the stoic men, feeling out of place. Leon cast a sideways glance at the blonde.

"Cloud."

"Leonhart." Cloud responded with a polite nod.

I squirmed as I watched them, well aware of the silent argument being waged. As long as I could remember, Cloud and Leon had never gotten along. According to records, they had once been the most successful partners in the department, cracking cases, catching bad guys; they were practically town legends. But then something had happened.

A year before I was born, they had had some kind of falling out. IT had seemingly only gotten worse when dad had gotten married. I breathed a sigh of relief as the doors finally opened up, eagerly jumping out. Leon and Cloud quickly caught up, leading the way over to a door where another familiar officer, Zack Fair, stood guard. "Bout time you got here slowpokes. What took ya? Get beat up by a couple of old ladies again?" Zack grinned mischievously before giving me a wink. "And lookie here! Ain't it past your bedtime Sora?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "As if! Look who's talking!"

Zack had only just turned nineteen, joining the force as fast as he could. "How's the kid?" Leon asked. Zack motioned at a nurse, before glancing back to us.

"Blondies waking up. Still unconscious, but doctors are saying tonight's most likely when he'll finally rise and shine, so I wanted you guy to be here."

"The doctors took the contacts out of his eyes- they're an entirely different color underneath- and they think they have a partial print on one. I sent it in to have it tested, but needless to say, the kids been pretty screwed up. There's only one major point of internal damage, but several ribs are cracked, and he's got a hairline fracture on his femur. Lots of scarring and scarification, and judging from the look of it, forced. He got a major concussion, and couple bit marks; we're running a dental check now. Lastly there was a lot of bruising, mostly centered on the abdomen, neck, wrists, and back. I may not rank detective, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't some grab and go, this has been going on for a while."

My stomach twisted as I listened to him with disgust. What kind of sicko would do something like that to someone? Cloud let out a low whistle, and Leon nodded grimly.

"On the upside, I've got a name for him now. At least, I'm pretty sure I've got a name for him." The nurse returned with a tall woman, with big eyes, perfect posture, and a large pink bow. "This is Aerith, the orphanage director."

Aerith gave a polite nod, smiling slightly.

"The orphanage? Is he a runaway?" Aerith nodded again.

"He is. But it's been a long time since he ran."

"How long?"

"Almost six years now. One day he was here, the next he was gone, along with two other boys. I can't remember their names."

"But you remember his right?" I interjected. I looked down as the others glanced back at me, Leon raising his eyebrow.

"Of course. It's hard to forget a boy like Roxas. He was one of those shy, quiet kids. He loved to help out around the orphanage and he was always standing up for the other children." Roxas. I whispered the name to myself, testing it on my tongue.

My curiosity was growing stronger and stronger by the minute. I knew that name, I knew that face! Something at the nurse's waist started to beep, and she glanced up at Leon. "His heart rate is rising. I think he's up." Leon nodded, waving the nurse forward. She pulled out a ring of keys, and unlocked the door, throwing it open.

**Roxas POV**

I was starting to feel my body again. My sweet escape was over. I could feel the heaviness of my lungs, could hear my rasping breathes, and the sudden effort of keeping my eyes closed. I groaned softly, looking around. I wasn't back in the dark. I was in a pristine white room, dressed down in a robe, lying on a stretcher.

Needles were stuck in my arms, pumping unknown poisons into my blood stream. An annoying, constant beep confirmed the unfortunate news; I was still alive. Which meant he would be back for me soon. I could never escape. I couldn't even die right. I heard voices from outside my room, and braced myself.

What did I know? I had been dumped out in the open, taken in by the police, and put in the hospital. Whatever toxins they had pumped me full of had relieved the pain, if I made a break for it, I could probably make it a few miles before the pain got to me. At worst this was just a visitor or a doctor doing rounds. The door's lock clicked in, and a group of people walked in. My heart sank. So much for an easy escape.

The nurse smiled brightly at me when she saw I was awake, and I turned away in disgust. What a fraud. My new perspective let me watch as the others filed in. First came the cops; a grim looking blonde, a tall brunette with a scar and a leather obsession, and finally a black haired beanpole. Next came a strangely familiar brunette, and- my heart exploded, the monitor beside me loudly explaining my panic. They had him! He was in danger!

The others started to come forward looking concerned. I felt myself stiffen, trying to get my limbs to respond. We had to go now, they were cops! The boy looked at me with unrecognizing blue eyes, worried puzzlement shining in them. Vani! I had to save him, help him! Had to help him to get out of here before Ventus returned, before the cause of all our pain returned.

Had to go-

"Calm down!"

–Not safe-

"You're alright!"

Had to protect him from Ven!

"Sora!"

Sora? Everything suddenly fell, my panic vanishing, my body going limp. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the nurse take a needle out of my arm, but I didn't care. Exhaustion was claiming me again, my adrenaline filled hysteria having taken its toll.

Who was Sora? The boy? My Vani? No, no. That face, those eyes… Those weren't the eyes I knew. This wasn't Vanitas. My mind started slipping away, sleep finally claiming its prize.


	4. Cut-Throat Negotiations

**Sora POV**

The boy was asleep now, but once again I wasn't. The house didn't creak or moan tonight. The shadows didn't dance, and the fear that had filled it the prior night was gone. Dad was home, and for the moment, fear was kept at bay. But still here I was, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep. I'd been up for over forty hours now, something I usually only did during the summer, competing with all my friends to see who could stay awake longer.

Good times, always full of fun and laughs. But this was different. Because, again just like last night, I wasn't smiling, and my thoughts were centered on one person; the boy, Roxas. The look he had given me sent chills down my spine. At first it was full of fear, then it had dulled, subsiding into a passive submission and devoted look, a look that said they would always be there.

And then it had turned back into pure panic, and then, confusion. I had stared at him long after he had been sedated, unable to take my eyes off the sleeping angel. His black hair was swept over his eyes, and the closer you looked, the more you realized that the color was dye, streaks of golden blonde breaking through here and there.

His eyes had been blue this time when I had looked at him, the same blue I always saw in mine. Roxas. I whispered the name in the darkness, curiosity rolling around me in waves. I wasn't scared tonight. Tonight I was wondering about this boy, this fallen angel.

Why did I call him an angel? I don't really know, it just sort of sprang to mind, stemming from the same place that swore it knew the boy. I had racked my brain for hours now, trying desperately to remember him, or at least remember if I had ever met someone who looked like him; but that wasn't possible. You can't forget somebody like that, it just wasn't possible. I sighed and pulled rolled over, sinking my face into my pillow.

Everyone still wanted answers, because no one had gotten any last night, only more questions. I wondered right along with them, but still I couldn't stop thinking about his reaction when he had seen me.

This time though, I went to sleep, thoughts circling around the blonde, finally falling away with his name on my lips. I dreamed of angels, lonely angels who didn't want to be lonely anymore, and were so willing to do anything to avoid more solitude that they inevitably fell, falling and falling down to earth, coming far from their home and into the toil and torment we put up with every day. Eventually, the sun came up, and the morning light peeked at me under the covers eventually, forcing me to stir and get up.

I sighed, sitting up and trying to rub the weariness out of my eyes. Sure it wasn't like I had been asleep for ages, but for now it'd be enough. I trudged up, grabbing some clothes and hopping in the shower, sighing as the warm water woke up my sleeping muscles. I finally came out, sniffing the air as the familiar scent of bacon and the irresistible aroma of the famous Leonhart omelets wafted up. I followed my nose downstairs to the kitchen where dad was filling up a plate.

"Here you go kid." He said, leaning the plate over to me.

I enthusiastically accepted, quickly scarfing away.

"Some night huh?"

I nodded, thoughts flashing to Roxas.

"Yeah. Listen, I know I said it yesterday, but I'm sorry for forcing you to have to see and do all those things back when we were saving the blonde. I know it can't have been easy for you, and I'm going to do my best to keep you away from it so-"

"No!" I interrupted, a sudden surge of panic rushing through me.

Leon glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow. I squirmed for a second before forcing out a quick lie.

"It's totally fine, besides you needed help. I'm growing up dad, and it was my choice, don't feel bad about it. And if you need help again, just say the word and I'll be there."

Be there to see Roxas again. I frowned, trying to banish the real reason for my protest, gauging dad's response. Dad gave a tired grunt, before starting at his own place.

"If you say so. I want you to go hang out again today, what with the search going on I've been neglecting my paperwork. At the rate it keeps pouring in, I'll be drowning in days."

"You'll manage, you always do. Maybe you could get somebody else to help you, usually everybody does it with their partner. I know Cloud still doesn't have one maybe you could…" I let the suggestion die in my throat, watching as Leon's eyes hardened and he stared emptily at his plate.

"Yeah, that would make things easier. But Cloud was never into paperwork. Thanks though kiddo."

I nodded, whining as he reached over and ruffled my hair, before scraping his plate clean and tossing it into the sink.

"I'll be home early tonight, you wanna stick on a movie or something, and we can hang out while I catch up on my filing."

"Sure! I still wanna show you that movie, the one with Hugh Jackman, I know you're gonna love it!"

Leon chuckled, grabbing his jacket and strapping on his belt.

"Whatever you say kiddo. I'll be home around six, you want me to bring takeout?"

"Can we get some of that gumbo from Tiana's palace?"

"I'll see what I can do. Catch you later Sora, be good and stay out of trouble."

"No promises!" I shouted as he walked out the door. I smiled, finishing up my breakfast and wiping off my plate.

Yeah it definitely wasn't the best of circumstances, but this was the most time I had spent with dad all month, and I was about to get even more. I was about to grab the phone and call up the gang, when the doorbell rang twice, and I heard the front door swing open, Riku and Kairi shouting "Hey Sora!"

I threw my phone back on the bed and jogged over to my friends, tackling them in a bear hug.

"Hey guys!" The laughed, untangling themselves and following me back to the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Riku asked, sniffing the air.

"Leon's famous omelets." Kairi responded, glancing around, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sorry guys, I already got the last one."

Kairi let out a whining noise and slouching, muttering about dying of starvation.

"So what're you up to today Sor? We were thinking about going down to the mall, you interested?" Riku asked, leaning up against the corner.

I shrugged, glancing around.

"And I bet Naminé would love to join us." Kairi added, the two of us oblivious to the warning look Riku sent her.

"I dunno, after the stuff the drama I kind of just want to kick back and relax."

A light flicked on in Kairi's eyes and she smiled mischievously.

"Sitting around the house all day? I think I have the perfect cure for boredom."

I frowned, trying to pick up on the signals she was sending, before understanding hit me and I beamed, smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Yes!"

Riku looked between us in confusion.

"But which one should we start with first, there's so many?" I asked, bringing up a list in my head.

"One of the classics of course silly, what else?" Kairi exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

"What exactly are we talking about?"

"I say Beauty and the Beast."

I made a face and shook my head. "No, how about Sleeping Beauty? No, how about Aladdin?"

Riku suddenly paled. "Oh no, you two aren't pulling me into another-"

"DISNEY MARATHON!" Kairi and I sang, grabbing Riku and dragging him to the living room.

Kairi and I were Disney freaks, most our childhoods had been spent living, thinking, and dreaming about all the adventures and characters. Suffice it to say, Riku didn't exactly share our enthusiasm. Still in the end though, after going through stacks and stacks of movies, we ended up watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella, Treasure Planet, and finally the Lady and the Tramp.

I smiled through the movie, laughing and bouncing around, cracking jokes until the Tramp took Lady out one their date. And the suddenly our trio fell apart, and I was the third wheel, as usual. I don't know when I realized it. One second I was happily watching the movie, about to make a joke about the meatball scene, when I looked over to see Riku and Kairi scooting closer, smiling and staring into each other's eyes dreamily.

I had frowned, scooching away to give them space, staring at the ground. I was always a third wheel nowadays. I unconsciously grabbed a pillow and pulled it close, wishing I had someone to hold so I wouldn't feel so alone.

It was then when I realized I didn't want to be alone anymore. And it was that realization that started a series of events, a series that would take me on a dangerous twisted path, a path that led to the death of the person I loved the most. That was when everything all really started.

**Roxas POV**

The boy who wasn't Vanitas didn't come back. I waited all day, staring expectantly at the door, waiting for him to come back. I didn't know why I was waiting for him, or why I wasn't waiting for my hero, Vani to come and rescue me. I wasn't even worrying about the threat of my tormentor coming after me. All is was thinking about was the boy.

The two officers tried to talk to me, but I ignored them, trying to ignore the constant presence of the glaringly familiar woman in the corner and the nurse. Hours passed, and still he didn't come. Why wasn't I getting out of here? Why wasn't I getting to safety? I was getting impatient, and so were the officers.

"Listen, Roxas, we're just trying to figure things out, could you just-"

"When's he coming back?" I interrupted, finally turning my attention to the men.

The raven haired man, Zack I think, jumped back, obviously not expecting a reply, but the blonde simply studied me with the same disinterest as usual.

"When is who coming back?"

"The boy. The one who was here last night. When's he going to be back?"

"Sora? I don't think he's coming back, his dad doesn't like him to be around this kind of stuff."

I frowned. No, that didn't work for me, I wanted to see him again.

"Roxas, do you think now you could talk to us about what happened?"

I considered not answering, but then decided against it. They wanted me to talk to them? Easy enough, they just had to give me what I wanted. Simple logic.

"I'm not going to talk to you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and Zack frowned.

"What do you mean? We're the police, you need to tell us what happened. If you don't you could get into serious trouble. And besides, do you really want this to happen to somebody else?"

No. But it wouldn't. My tormentor only cared about me. Vani was the only one who could protect me. But this boy…

"I'll talk to him though. Sora."

Cloud and Leon exchanged glances.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Zack said, trying to talk soothingly.

"Why do you want to talk to Sora?" Cloud asked, stepping forward, interest finally in his eyes.

I shrugged, ignoring the instant protest of my limbs, not actually having an answer to give him. The woman in the corner stood up and motioned for Cloud and Zack.

"Maybe he doesn't feel safe right now, if we got him around someone his own age he'd be easier to talk to."

"The last time he was with someone his age, he nearly went into cardiac arrest."

The trio stayed silent for a little while and I waited, impatiently glancing around. I wasn't strapped to the bed anymore, if I wanted to I could get up. Cloud and Zack were armed, the woman wasn't, and the nurse had more of those needles full of the poison that they kept pumping me full of.

Quickest escape was the door, but the likelihood of actually escaping was slim what with their greater knowledge of the hospital and the fact that they had walkie-talkies. Escape wasn't an option right now. I needed a bargaining chip, something to ensure I got what I wanted.

"I say we ask Leon, see what happens. If he freaks out again, we sedate him."

I suppose that was acceptable. But I knew what to expect now, I wasn't going to freak out. Cloud heaved a sigh and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, it's Cloud. Roxas is up, and he's willing to talk."

Cloud shook his head to an invisible question.

"No, he says he'll only talk to Sora."

A few seconds went by and Cloud glanced over at me.

"It's a no go kid, you need to talk to us."

No, that wouldn't work for me.

"Not going to happen."

Cloud once glanced over to the nurse, motioning for her to give me another transfusion of poison. So that was how they wanted to play.

"He still says no. I'm going to-"

The nurse pulled out a new needle murmuring about needing to increase the dosage this time, but I moved faster, rolling off the bed and snatching it away from her. I whirled around, pushing past the throbbing, agonized pain in my limbs, rushing into the corner where the cabinets were and smashing open their glass surface.

Cloud and Leon were rushing towards me, Cloud was shouting what was happening to Leon. I grabbed a shard and whirled around, pushing it up to my throat. The room froze; people stopped breathing eyes locked on me.

"I really want to talk to Sora." I simply said.

"The situations changed Leon. He's got a weapon, he's threatening suicide."

Cloud listened into the phone, while Zack raised his hands in the air.

"Let's just calm down here, no need to be craz- I mean hasty."

The woman glared over at Zack, before glancing back to me. Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it out.

"Leon, Sora's dad, our boss, wants to talk to you."

"Kick it over."

Cloud placed it on the ground and kicked it over. I cautiously kneeled down, eyes never leaving there's, holding the shard so tightly my hand stared bleeding and I felt it bite into my throat.

"Roxas here." I said, standing back up.

"This stunt really isn't helping with your argument. Why should I give you what you want?"

I hesitated a few second before saying "Because I don't want to hurt anybody, and I really don't want to die right now. You want to talk, I'm willing to talk, just let me talk to him."

"I'll make you a deal. You're going to sit down right now, and you're going to let Zack secure you to the table so you won't get any more bright ideas. You do that, he'll talk, but under our conditions."

"Alright. But I don't want you in here, I want to be alone."

"Alone? Fine. But the door stays opened and I'll be watching through the window. Obey officer Zack, I'll be there soon."

Leon hung up. I let the shard fall to the ground, watching as it shattered before holding out the phone to Cloud. The officers studied me for a few seconds, before advancing.

"Leon said to secure me until he gets here" I murmured, making my way to the bed and lying down. Zack pulled out three straps from below the bed, wrapping them around my upper chest, abdomen, and legs, before stepping back and examining the mess I had made.

Cloud studied me, before turning to the nurse and saying "He's bleeding pretty bad, patch him up before the boss and kid get here." I smiled even as the nurse came over, fear in her eyes as she carefully tended my wounds.

I had what I wanted. No I just needed to figure out why I wanted it. Sora…

**Sora POV**

The front door opened up, and I heard Leon call "I'm home!"

"Hey dad, we're in here!"

Leon glanced in the living room, nodding towards Riku and Kairi before heading back into the main hall, taking off his belt and coat. I heard him throw his handgun in the closet, counting the steps as he walked back, before jumping up and heading out to meet up.

"Is that gumbo?" I asked, staring happily at the large bag he was holding.

Leon nodded proudly, pulling out a large plastic container, popping open a corner. The smell of Tiana's Palace famous gumbo wafted through the room, and suddenly two faces popped around the corner, both licking their lips hungrily.

"You got enough for two more?" Kairi asked.

Leon snorted, turning around and heading into the kitchen. "Don't push your luck, you're not getting dessert."

We just laughed, dishing up.

"So how's work Mr. Leonhart?" Riku asked, glancing over at dad.

Riku admired Leon, ever since we met he had pretended he was a policeman just like him, saving the day. When he graduated, his plans were to come back and join the force, hopefully eventually ending up at police chief. Leon just shrugged.

"I can't tell you much, but as you've probably figured out, we've had some trouble makers coming through recently. I'd be locking your doors at night if I were you."

Riku nodded earnestly while Kairi shivered, glancing out the window as though expecting a thief to be staring in at her.

"Sora here managed to grow up a lot the other day, he came in and helped me save someone, did he tell you?"

Riku and Kairi nodded, and Leon leaned back in his chair.

"Our little Sora's growing up. Who knows, someday maybe he'll just show up wearing a suit and acting all serious, maybe get a haircut. I don't think anybody would even recognize him."

The others laughed while I pouted stirring the remnants of my gumbo.

"So what're your plans for the future?" Dad asked, glancing over the other two.

"I want to join the force, or maybe go into law." Riku admitted, straightening in his chair.

"I've already got my job modeling on the weekends, and one of my photographers has said she wants to hire me full on as her assistant. I've always loved photography, and I'm really interested in pursuing that."

Dad nodded, and Kairi turned back to me.

"How about you Sora?"

I froze, glancing over at dad. What did I want to do with my future? I had absolutely no clue. My dad on the other hand, had my entire future already plotted out down to the last detail. I wasn't so sure though. I was saved by the bell, dad's business phone sounding off, the ringer screeching on and off.

"Leonhart speaking." Dad said, accepting the call.

Dad listened for a moment nodding and saying "That's excellent, I'll be right over to talk to hi-"

Then dad frowned.

"What do you mean he said he'll only talk to him? He's never even met him. Tell him he needs to talk to us."

Dad was silent for a long time. The three of us exchanged confused looks, before Leon's frown deepened.

"He's saying what? No, tell him it's not going to happen."

Leon stayed quiet, before his eyes widened. There was hurried shouting from the other side of the phone, and Leon leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Put me on with him." He waited a moment before saying "This stunt really isn't helping with your argument. Why should I give you what you want?"

Another few seconds.

"I'll make you a deal. You're going to sit down right now, and you're going to let Zack secure you to the table so you won't get any more bright ideas. You do that, he'll talk, but under our conditions."

Another few seconds.

"Alone? Fine. But the door stays opened and I'll be watching through the window. Obey officer Zack, I'll be there soon."

Leon hung up the phone, sighing loudly. Finally he looked up, eyes looking at me.

"Sora, I'm going to need to take you up on that offer to help out."

I gulped, exchanging glances with the others.

"What's up dad?"

"Yeah, what's happening Mr. Leonhart."

"It's Roxas. He's woken up, and he's willing to talk."

"That's great, that means we can find out what happened!" Riku exclaimed.

Leon shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. He's willing to talk, but only with Sora."

All eyes turned to me.

"Roxas wants to talk… to me?"

* * *

**Well there it is, read, review, comment, and critique, and I hope you enjoy! Have a great morning/day/night!**


	5. Pleased to Meet You

 

"I need you to stay focused in there Sora. I know this all is a lot to take in, but I know you can do it."

I nodded mutely, following dad over to the elevator. Everything after Leon got the call from the hospital had been a blur, and my head was spinning more and more as the elevator started up. Roxas must have made one heck of an argument to get dad to let me come talk to him.

But why? Why me? That seemed to be the question of the hour as Leon talked me through everything.

"I'm not expecting you to get everything, but we need to know who did this, how long they had Roxas, what they did, if they hurt anyone else, and why he went missing in the first place. That's a lot of info, do you need me to write it down?"

"Who, how long, what happened, any others, and why. I've got it all, don't worry."

Leon's frown didn't exactly boost my confidence as we exited the elevator and made our way towards Roxas' room.

"Get your game face on Sora, don't give him an inch. Go in, find out what we need to know, and get out."

"I know dad. You've said it at least a dozen times now."

Leon nodded, eyes locked on the door ahead. I doubted he had actually heard a word I said.

"The doors open, we'll be right outside in case he tries to pull anything."

Wait what? The thought really hadn't occurred to me until now. For some reason the thought of a violent Roxas just didn't fit. Not that I knew anything, I'd only met him twice now, and both times he had passed out before anything really happened. He wouldn't do that again would he? I didn't want to see him like that again, it had hurt to see someone in that kind of pain and shock.

"Dad." I interrupted, tugging at his arm as Zack and Cloud stood up, waiting patiently.

"What?" Leon asked, eyes agitated as he turned to me.

"I've got this covered. You guys are going to be right out here, everything's going to be fine. Okay?"

Dad stared down at me, the tension slowly melting out of his shoulders as he relaxed and finally nodded.

"You're right. I'm just going to go check up on him before you go in, make sure everything's aright."

I smiled encouragingly at him as he walked in, closing the door behind him. I turned back to the other two, fidgeting awkwardly. Zack whistled glancing from the door to me.

"You think you can handle this kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck. You're gonna need it. I swear that kid's a born and bred psychop-"

Zack let out an oomph as Clouds elbow connected with his ribs, effectively silencing him. But the damage was done. What the heck was I thinking?! I didn't know anything about this guy, he could be a sociopathic axe murdering psycho for all I knew!

Why had I agreed to this, how stupid was I? I needed to get out of here, this was starting to feel too much like a slasher horror movie, and I wasn't about to get killed off. The door opened up and Leon came back out motioning me forward.

My legs started moving, unfortunately taking me further from the elevator and closer to the door.

"We're counting on you Sora. If things get to… intense for you, just walk away. We've got your back."

I felt myself nod and saw Cloud and Zack give a few supportive movements before dad propelled me in and stepped just out of sight of the doorway, crossing his arms and waiting. I gulped and turned back to the room's lone occupant.

My eyes met another pair across the room on the bed, the vibrant blue hues almost a perfect match to mine. Roxas and I stayed still for the longest time, barely even breathing. All the fear left me as I studied him, something inside of me overpowering it, simply refusing to accept that he could be bad.

Roxas blew a strand of golden hair away from his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi."

"H-hi." I stammered back.

"I'm Roxas, but you already knew that. You can call me XIII if you'd like, the nickname stuck a while back."

"Oh um… nice to meet you Roxas. My name's-"

"Sora." We said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I knew about you too. Sorry if I freaked you out last time, it's these dang meds they have me on. They're messing with my flipping mind, it's insane."

"Flipping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas just shrugged, his hand unconsciously tracing the scars on his left wrist.

"I don't swear." He said simply.

"Oh. Well that's good to hear, it kind of makes me uncomfortable anyways. The kids at school just sound like idiots whenever they do it, trying to act all cool." I rolled my eyes and Roxas chuckled. "And you didn't. Freak me out I mean."

I was pretty sure we bother knew I was lying, but Roxas let it be and leaned back, still smiling.

"That's a relief."

I nodded, glancing around the room, trying not to maintain eye contact for too long. The way he looked at me was confusing. Those blue eyes never left me. They were wide, curious, and eager, but at the same time guarded and fearful.

"What happened there?" I asked, pointing to the now stripped cabinets.

"There was a problem or something earlier, I won't bore you with the details. It got taken care of."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Thanks by the way, the black haired one, Zack, told me you helped save me back at the diner. I'm very grateful for that, I'm not really in a dying mood if you catch my drift."

We laughed, Roxas at his own comment, me so I wouldn't feel awkward.

"So, I'm supposed to be asking you questions. I don't' want to be rude or anything, it's just-"

"Oh that? Oh no problem, I've been waiting. Come on over, let's talk."

He beamed over at me, patting the space beside him on the bed.

I hesitantly walked over, well aware of the growing distance between me and my backup. I stopped in front of his cot, unsure whether or not to take a seat. Roxas must have realized my thought pattern, because his smiled dimmed a little and he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Most of the time anyways." He gave a wink and my cheeks flushed, only to grow hotter as the embarrassment of blushing pumped more blood to my face.

"If it helps, your good old police chief Leonheart just told me if I hurt you he'd snap my arms like twigs. Not that I was planning on it to start with though."

"What are you planning?"

"Spoilers." Roxas said with another wink, patting the seat beside him and making more room so I could get comfortable.

I cautiously sat down beside him, sinking into the uncomfortable surface, eyes never leaving his.

"You know I never really knew how blue my eyes were till I saw yours." He confessed and I blinked several times, trying to keep up with the sudden change in conversation, cheeks burning.

"Same. They are really blue." I smiled, wondering how he was unsettling me so much.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, scooching a little closer, eyes eager.

"How have I been? Pretty good I guess, I mean a little freaked out recently since my dad's been worrying over you the whole time-"

"What about your mom?"

"She's… gone."

Roxas just nodded, taking in the info and moving on.

"My parents are gone to. At least you still have a dad though."

"Yeah. He's just been really busy this last year, so it's been a little lonely."

"Oh I bet. It's never easy, and your dad probably had to work through his own stuff. Aren't you hanging out with friends? That helps people feel better. I mean, I really wouldn't know, but I've heard that's how it works."

"Oh yeah, I hang out with Riku and Kairi all the time. The three of us have been together for as long as I can remember, they're always there."

"But I thought you just said you were lonely."

"Well I am, I mean I was. They kind of hooked up a while back and so…"

"Oh, you got pushed down to third wheel."

I nodded my head, only to stop, a frown suddenly growing on my face. Wait a second, this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to be going. How had he done that? We hadn't even been talking for five minutes and I had already told him that my mom was dead, my dad was a workaholic, that my best friends were dating, and deduced that I was a third wheel.

"You alright?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, totally fine. Back to the point though, who did this?"

"A very bad person. Next."

"Wait, I think they want a name."

Roxas just shrugged, his demeanor suggesting he wasn't about to elaborate.

"Okay then, so how long were you with them?"

Roxas tilted his head back, thinking for a second before shrugging.

"A while. Next."

I frowned, digging back in the list. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go.

"Fine, do you know if they hurt anyone else?"

"Probably, they're a fudging sociopathic bloodthirsty killer, what do you think?"

"Wait, did you say they were a killer?"

Roxas suddenly frowned, huffing and crossing his arms again, looking bored.

"These questions are boring, how about I ask you some. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, but Roxas we should really talk about-"

"Oh cool, so am I. I think at least. When's your birthday?"

"August 7th, now-"

"Mines Febuary 19th. It actually my other favorite number, besides thirteen obviously. It's like the best number ever, which is why it's mine. Do you have one?"

"A favorite number? Actually yeah, it's the seven, just like my birthday. Roxas-"

"Seven is a really lucky number, but it's never been a favorite. So what do you do around here for fun Sora? And where is here exactly?"

I gave up trying to steer the conversation back to the interrogation and went along with Roxas.

"You're in the Destiney Islands, and-"

"I'm back on the island?" Roxas asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, do you remember being here before you disappeared? And usually we play blitzball, or go exploring, sometimes we hang out at the mall, there's all kinds of fun things to do around here. Do you play blitzball?"

Roxas shook his head sheepishly.

"I've heard about it, but I just was never big on it. Do you guys Struggle here?"

"Uh, what?"

"Struggle? The sparring game. It was really big back in Twilight and Traverse town, I got to play it when I was good."

"The closest thing we've got is just regular fencing, I've never even heard of Struggle. You were in Twilight and Traverse Town?"

Roxas ignored the question, instead opting for another of his own. We spent the next half an hour exchanging questions, talking about my school, my friends, the island, sports, adventures, books, and movies, basically anything. But for all the questions I asked and had answered, three more popped up, and soon I was drowning in confusion, knowing basically nothing about my newfound friend.

Roxas and I laughed as I told one of my old jokes, Roxas cracking up so much he actually started crying.

"Stop it, you're killing me!" He wheezed, trying to breath.

I just snorted, waiting while he recovered himself.

"Oh that was a good one. Okay, your turn."

"Hmm… favorite food?"

"Sea Salt Ice Cream." Roxas said reverently, his eyes lighting up.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream? That sounds… tasty?"

Roxas' jaw dropped and he stared at me in shock.

"You haven't had Sea Salt Ice Cream? Dude we have to get you some, it's like eating a little piece of heaven! I haven't had any in eons, its sooo good!"

"I'll try some" I promised, pointing at a picture on the wall where one of Destiney Islands Beaches shined, crystal waves crashing into a tropical shore while palm trees swayed in the background "See those yellow fruits?"

"Yeah, they're shaped like stars."

"They're called paopu fruit, and if you want a real taste of heaven you've got to try one of those."

"There's no way they can be better than Sea Salt Ice Cream!"

"I bet you they are. Besides, ice creams good and all, but can they keep people together forever?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side, confused, saying "Huh?"

"You must not have heard about it when you lived here before, the paopu fruit is magical."

"No. Really?"

I nodded solemnly, glancing over at the gleaming fruit.

"Legend says that if you share it with someone else, your destinies are entwined forever, nothing can ever tear you apart."

"Whoa…" Roxas said, looking away from me for the first time to stare at the fruits with wonder sparkling in his eyes.

But then something else came into his eyes, and his face darkened a little.

"Destinies entwined… that stupid fruit…" A frown appeared on his face, and Roxas tightened his fingers, fists forming as he glared over at the picture.

Honestly if I hadn't been worried by the sudden change in his disposition I would have swooned how adorable he was when he was angry. After realizing what I had just thought, I made a mental note to slap myself, hoping Roxas wouldn't notice my blush.

But his attention wasn't on me anymore, he was glaring at the picture.

"It's all his fault, always has been. I knew it started here, I should have remembered. That's why he replaced me, I should have known." Roxas voice was starting to rise, rage starting to lace in with his tones.

"Um, Roxas?" I asked nervously, scooting away and glancing back at the door, not seeing my backup anymore.

"It's all his fault! If it hadn't been for that stupid fruit he wouldn't still be here, he wouldn't have hurt me! That dang flipping dastard, he's the one who did this to me!"

Leon stepped into the doorway, stone face.

"Roxas calm down. Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Ventus!" He snapped, whipping back to me.

His eyes widened a second later, all anger vanishing, replaced by surprise. He glanced from me to my dad and back, eyes suddenly dark and unyielding. Our momentary friendship was over. Who was Ventus?

"Ah Flaversham, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Leon nodded.

Roxas bit his lip, studying me for one more second, before turning back to Leon, posture stiff and hard.

"It was nice meeting you Sora, we should hang out sometime. But I think I'm done talking for the night."

Roxas started huddling up, and despite the guarded posture, I saw fear as I stood up, pure fear seeping through him. That slip up was not something he had wanted to let out, that much was obvious. And based on how pale he was getting and the way he was starting to tremble, this Ventus person wasn't someone he wanted to bring up.

Roxas started convulsing, and I heard Leon calling for a nurse, running back into the hall while Roxas just curled up tighter. I rushed forward unintentionally, catching his hand and trying to calm him down. He squeezed down hard, crushing my hand, but it ignored it, trying to help soothe the blonde.

"Roxie it's alright, you're okay, I promise, nobody's going to hurt you!"

Roxas' head snapped up as he shook, and I saw a single tear sliding out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all going to happen again, and I don't want you to get hurt, and-"

Roxas was talking too fast now, I couldn't understand what he was saying. All I knew was that the panic was contagious, and soon I was gripping his hand just as hard.

"Sora, sorry, so sorry Sora, sorry Sora, so sorry." I heard as the nurses rushed in, ready to soothe their patient.

Leon dragged me away, pushing me into the car and driving home at top speed, talking to me the whole way, saying that everything was fine, and that nothing was my fault, and I didn't need to worry. But I couldn't believe him, not anymore.

Something was wrong here, something dark had slunk back into my life. And it was about to go wild.


	6. Roomies with A Murder Victim

**Sora POV**

"Come on Sora, you know we won't tell anybody!" Kairi pleaded, eyes practically bugging out of her head.

Riku raised an eyebrow looking about as unconvinced as I felt.

"Kairi if I tell you, the whole island will know by lunch. And that's if you're having a slow day."

Kairi pouted and crossed her arms.

Naminé shook her head, stepping up to my side and saying "Sora has a point sis. And besides, I've had enough blood and gore stories to last me a lifetime thanks to him."

She jerked her thumb at Riku, who pretended to look aghast, jaw dropping in false offence.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" He winked.

The four of us laughed, going to the wall to avoid causing a crowd. I was back in school now, life moving on as though nothing had ever happened. Funny how that all works out, right? You live your life being perfectly normal, then something happens, something that rocks the boat and has your heart racing a billion miles a minute. And then it's over like it never happened at all.

But it had happened.

I even had a very temperamental, possibly psycho, would be blonde murder victim to prove it. I frowned at that last part, good cheer starting to dissipate. Why would anyone want to kill Roxas? I wanted to know more about the situation, to know more about him.

But that wasn't going to happen. After the blonde's freak-out last night, dad had decided against having me return for further questioning.

"I just don't think it's the safest thing to try," He had said, his tone leaving no room for argument "Besides, you got enough for us to start things now."

Right. Because knowing he loved sea salt ice cream, sunsets, and his favorite numbers were 13 and 19, were so helpful to solving the case. The only real info I'd coerced from his was that he'd been in Twilight/Traverse Town and a single name, Ventus. That was too little to go on.

Traverse town was a hundred miles away, and Twilight town was on the other side of the continent. And Ventus, well sure it wasn't a name you heard all the time, but still.

"Come on, please!" Kairi begged "Just tell us what he was like."

Riku groaned, giving his girlfriend a tired glare.

"You might as well just tell her, if you don't she'll go all stalker on you. Not that she isn't like that already." He finished with a playful grin, which earned him and elbow from Kairi and a giggle from Naminé.

I thought for a second, trying to figure out just what to say. How exactly do you describe a meeting where the other person goes whacko and still keep them in a positive light?

"He was… supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

The others blinked, stares going blank.

"Come again?" Kairi frowned.

"Supercali-"

"We got that part," Riku interrupted "I just wasn't sure if you were having a stroke when you said it."

"What does that even mean?" Naminé asked, taking a curious step closer.

"It's a word to say when you don't know what to say. My mom used to say it all the time. And that's really all I can say about him. I don't know yet. But I do know that he's a good guy."

"How can you tell? I mean if you don't know what to say, how do you know?"

I just shrugged, not sure of the answer myself.

"I just do I guess."

The bell rang overhead before Kairi could circle back for more questions and I waved before taking off for chemistry. Ms. Ursula hated when you were late to class, and if you broke her rules she tuned into a real witch. Not that it was much of a change from her usual personality.

I was almost o her door when I literally ran into Axel, our resident pyromaniac, gang member, artist, stone, and overall jerk douchebag.

"Sorry." I coughed, stumbling back nose scrunching at the putrid stench of cigarettes, cheap booze, and turpentine.

Axel glared down at me, green eyes burning holes through my skull.

"You better watch where you're going Leonhart. You never know if you're gonna run into the  _wrong_  person. Got it memorized?"

I glared back at him defiantly before walking away. It really wasn't worth the fight there, Axel picked a fight with everybody, even his 'friends'. Even if you wanted to go and punch him in the face, it was better just to move on.

I used to actually stand up to him, Riku and I standing up against all the bullies and jerks in school. But then my mom had died and Riku started dating Kairi. All kinds of fun, right? Ah well, at least it was over now.

The funny thing about life though, is we almost never really get to say when things are over, proven when I opened my locker after class and a bucketful of old ashes and dirt catapulted out at my head. Things were definitely not over.

**7 days later…**

**Leon POV**

"What else can you tell me?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Not much. We're still working on what the weapon was, but we've got little to no leads on this Ventus guy" Zack elaborated, disappointment clear in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, glancing back down at the files spread across my desk. Roxas remained an irritating enigma, refusing to talk, answering our questions with riddles or nonsense. After his slip up with Sora he'd clammed up, keeping his cards close to the chest.

Zack was starting to speak again, but I ignored him in favor of my files. I had the carefully documented photos of the kids many scars, although I kept the ones of his chest on the top. Unlike the others, this one was definitely deliberate, a brand.

More than that, the scares were pale and thin, healed long ago. This wasn't some screwed up John snatching a kid to have a little fun, this had been going on for a while. That gave it a whole list of issues, but also explained Roxas' nature. The would-be murderer had trained him that much was clear. His submissive nature, his fear of cops, and then there was his swearing tic.

Every time someone cursed within earshot his wrists vanished, either being shoved far under blankets or chairs, or even cuffed protectively. Those jagged scars that encircled those pale wrists weren't cutting marks, they weren't self-inflicted. Judging from his reaction it was something the sicko had programmed Roxas to think like, cutting him if he slipped up. But why?

It didn't make sense, nothing fit.

"An Aerith's in the lobby by the way chief, she found some old pictures and thinks she remembers something about this Ventus."

I glanced up, completely abandoning the pictures to give Zack an incredulous look.

"And you didn't bring this up earlier why?"

Zack ruffled the back of his head, seeming to shrink to a good six inches under my glare.

"Well I mean… I wanted to tell you about… Uh… I'll just go bring her in."

I leaned back in my chair as he clattered out of my office, tilting back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Rookies." I muttered.

I had a possible killer and a long term kidnapper running lose, and I was surrounded by rookies. Is this what my chief had thought when Cloud and I came in?

I could still remember how proud he was when we saved the islands from our first real criminal, Sephiroth. The guy had put bombs all over town, and Cloud and I had just stumbled along, making every mistake in the book. I don't think anybody had believed it when we were the ones to catch and book the psycho. Chief had been so proud. Well at least until he found out we hadn't unarmed the bombs again after we threw them in his car for transport.

Oh, good times.

That had been the start of Cloud and I, our rise to power her in the force. We'd become partners, soldiers, and even something more. But then Riona had got pregnant. And then it all came crashing down.

I winced as Zack slammed the door open, quickly ushering in Aerith, who gave a polite smile and node before sitting in one of the chairs across my desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Leonhart." She said gently.

"Ms. Gainsborough." I nodded "I was  _recently_  informed you had come across some information."

Aerith answered by reaching into a saddlebag at her side and emerging with an old photo album. She carefully pried it open and scanned its pages before turning it to face me and pointing to a large picture taking up a good half of the page.

"This was our group six years ago." Aerith said, tracing the old photograph of smiling kids and teens.

My eyes flickered across the picture before finally catching onto a little boy at the very edge of the photo with startling blue eyes. He was in a collared shirt, tided up along with the other children, but unlike the others he wasn't smiling. His face was a mask of worry, his eyes focused elsewhere, and his hand reaching off the edge of the photograph.

"I can't clearly remember that day. But I do remember that Roxas was always bad with pictures. We managed to coerce him by having an older boy be in the picture as well. He was also one of the boys who went missing."

And you don't have any records or remember their names? Some system your orphanage must have, I'll have to send out a few funds."

Zack's eyes widened and he quickly leaned down whispering "Sorry about him, no offense meant!"

"No, he's right." She said with a shake of her head "I had just started, I could barely recall Roxas' name. And as for the other two who went missing and our system well… I actually wanted to tell you about that too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting back up in my seat.

"All the files, all the documents, they're gone. There's a hole in the files and memory. It was a rough job, they crossed out names and took others, the only reason I even realized that the other two was because our documents told us there were thirty eight children that year, and three individual files were missing."

"So what, they grabbed their files on the way out?" Zack asked confused.

Aerith shook her head. "No. We spent the rest of that year searching for them, we would have noticed."

"What does that mean?" Zack looked from Aerith to me still confused.

"It means it happened recently." I said after a few seconds "It means this Ventus knows what he's doing and he's been around the area. And it also means that I need answers, and I need them now. And to top it all off, our only source to get those answers is being disagreeable."

Aerith was opening her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door and Cloud stuck his head in.

"Leon, the medical examiners and shrinks just called, they think…" He trailed off as he saw the others, glancing to me for direction.

"Come, join the party." I said dryly.

Aerith pulled her chair to the side as Cloud joined us in my already cramped office.

"You had news on the psycho kid?" Zack asked, earning a steely glare from Aerith.

Cloud nodded, tossing his notepad on my desk.

"Turns out he may not be so crazy after all. All those seizures and freak-outs? They've been medicating him wrong, it's been messing with his head."

"You're yanking my chain, right?" I let out an exasperated sigh when he shook his head "Fantastic."

"They've already taken him off the meds, it should take another few days before they're all out of his system. They're recommending further treatment."

"What kind of treatment?" I glanced up.

"Well since we don't know how he usually acts, they'd want to keep him in one of their wards under surveillance, try and keep him monitored by some psychologists. They should be able to make some leeway with him then."

"Sounds good to me." Zack quipped up "Gets him off our hands and gives him a nice, safe environment where he can't freak out and go psycho gain."

Not a bad idea at all. The kid needed to get the help he needed, and if he got better, we should get our answers. He should be safe there too. Probably.

"That won't work."

I blinked several times before turning to face Aerith, who was still shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"My memory of the children may have faded, but I remember Roxas. He clams p around adults, it stems from being abused by his birth parents. Shutting him up and having people watch him all day is going to just make him hide and struggle."

"Well what do you suggest, we just let him roam around? He threatened to kill himself just so he could talk to somebody." Cloud objected.

Aerith met his cold gaze unfazed saying "And as you yourself have already stated, he was influenced by a faulty prescription from the doctors."

"Enough you two." I cut in "What are you getting at Ms. Gainsborough?"

Aerith took a moment to collect herself before going on.

"Roxas needs someone his own age. It was the only way we ever got him to do anything, we would have one of the other children be in charge of helping him out of his shell. And besides that, he needs a home environment. He's been missing for six years, and if those scars mean anything, it's that he's been through things no child should. If Sora had gone through all that would you shove him in one of the hospital wards to be poked and prodded nonstop?"

"No. No I wouldn't." I said after a while.

Aerith had a valid point. But so did Cloud and Zack. We needed him to get help, but we obviously needed a go-to person his own age as Aerith had suggested.

"Come on chief you can't be buying all that can you?" Zack asked.

Aerith turned to glare at him, the two having a whispered shouting match, but I didn't give them a second thought. I slowly turned to Cloud, tapping my fingers as I sat under his watchful gaze.

"What do you think?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulder indifferently.

"It'd be risky. If he gets out there's a chance the killer could come back or we could never see him again."

"So he'd need protection? The hospital doesn't have that."

"We could spare a cop or two."

I shook my head. "On regular shifts? Too risky, he'd need a group, something to support him, watch him, and protect him."

Cloud frowned, searching my eyes, trying to figure out what to say. I needed a good balance, something that wasn't holding him in a padded cell, but also wasn't just sending him out into the orphanage and letting him run wild.

An idea came to mind, something risky but with a possible jackpot if it worked out.

"I've got a plan." I said loudly, startling Aerith and Zack out of their argument.

"You're not going to shut him up are you?" Aerith asked concerned.

I shook my head, standing up and ushering them out of my office.

"Cloud, write up an APB for Ventus with what we know, look for similar MO's in Twilight and Traverse Town."

Cloud nodded and I turned t Zack.

"You're supposed to be on patrol, go find you partner and get out of here."

"Yes sir." Zack groaned, turning on his heel and walking away.

"And you," I said, finally coming to Aerith "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked, easily keeping up with me as I strode for the door.

"With the plan I have? Insane."

**Sora POV**

I slumped in the door, slamming it behind me. School had just dragged on and on and on all day. I had nearly blown up the lab in chemistry and been sent to Rapunzel, the school nurse. When I got back, I had missed most of Animal studies with Ms. Porter. The worst part was that her boyfriend Tarzan had even been there today with a baby gorilla, but had left literally seconds before I got there.

After that Coach Phil had worked us to the bone in gym until we were still and sore. It wouldn't have been so bad if history with Mr. Thatch hadn't ben next.

Mr. Thatch was one of my favorite teachers, mostly real history was almost never actually taught in his room. The guy was obsessed with mythology, and the vaguest comment could start a week long debate and lesson ranging from the sinking of Atlantis to the fidelity of Nose gods and the secret cities of Native American culture.

The downside was that it was a little too easy to start snoozing, especially if you were in the back row. It really wouldn't have mattered, things like this happened all the time, except Mr. Frollo had been walking by.

The next thing I knew I had detention for the next two weeks starting today, helping to grade papers and help the janitors.

"I'm home." I groaned, throwing off my shoes and trudging towards the kitchen.

Right now I needed a snack and a nap. And maybe a shower, I was still finding ash whenever I touched my ears and hair. I was in the dining room, headed for the kitchen when dad stepped out, blocking my way.

"Hey sport," He said in a chipper tone "How're you doing?"

"Tired. Hungry."

He nodded, glancing over at the clock.

"You know if you hang out with your friends you should really have called me. I kind of have something I need to tell you."

I shrugged, scratching the back of my head anxiously.

"About that," I started "I actually kind of have detention. Again."

Leon sighed, shaking his head.

"History class?"

"Yep."

"Frollo caught you napping again?"

I just shrugged and moved to go into the kitchen, only for dad t block me again.

"Listen we need to talk." Leon said, steering me to the table.

I nodded, too exhausted to really be curious.

"What's up?" I peeked into the kitchen, surprised to see full grocery bags "Did you go shopping?"

Dad didn't like going shopping, claimed he didn't know how. And was something rustling around in there? I listened for a second before dad started talking again, drawing my attention back.

"Yes. No Sora-"

"But you never go shopping."

"Sora." Leon aid patiently "Just listen. There's been a recent turn of events and I decided to take a risk. Now if you get scared or don't think it will work, it'll all stop and I'll figure something else out."

"Um… Okay?" I didn't really know where this was going now.

"Don't worry about a thing, I've talked to the doctors and you'll have all the time in the world to get ready." Leon tried to smile encouragingly.

"Ready for what?"

"To be ready for-"

"Hey Leon?" Roxas strode out of the kitchen, a Popsicle stick hanging out the corner of his mouth "Where do you keep the…"

He trailed off, blue eyes sparkling as he saw me. All I could do was stare dumbly at the blonde standing in my house.

"Oh hey Sora! I can't tell you how excited I was when ol' grumpy pants here told me the plan. Can I have the room across from yours?"

Questions were tripping over themselves in her head, each one vying to be the one that was asked first. So many of them.

I stayed quiet for a second before choosing the one that seemed most important at that second.

"Sure. IT's kind of small though, are you sure you want it?"

If questions were people, they'd all be staring at me right now in disbelief. Was that really what I had just said?

"Oh I don't mind, I can't wait!" Roxas grinned.

"Wait for what?"

"Oh didn't your dad tell you?" He asked, glancing between dad and me.

"Tell me what?" Now it was my turn to swivel between the two.

"I was about to when you barged in." Leon replied flatly.

Roxas just shrugged "Blame the meds, it's not my fault."

Then he turned to me with a wink saying "Well then let me be the first to say howdy then! We're gonna be roomies!"

Oh boy.

* * *

**Have a fantastic morning/day/night!**


End file.
